sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Drallan Constitution
..under construction The Drallan Constitution was written by Rustiagon Dralla shortly after then end of the Yallvus Revolution in effort to reform the government and to prevent possible corruption. What follows is a transcript which was originally written on a stone tablet. Preface In order to address the flaws our people have suffered, to embrace justice and the will of Kray, and to ensure the safety and security of our posterity, I have written this document in behalf of all Dhragolon in order to strengthen ourselves as we explore the countless worlds beyond our home on Ucharpli. No mortal is worthy of reigning supremacy over us, only Kray himself. As the king, I am your guide. I pursue to do what is best for all Dhragolon. Section 1: The Royal Family All of the people shall be led by a righteous monarch from a family chosen by fellow Dhragolon. That family, known as the Royal Family, must abide by the Commandments of Kray and carry out the people's will. A monarch is eligible when he or she meets all of the following criteria: 1. He or she must correctly answers 950 out of 1000 questions on an exam regarding Ucharpli's history and philosophy. The candidate may have several days to complete this test, but may not use any notes or references between the beginning and end of the exam. If the candidate is caught cheating or feigning answers, then the Royal Family shall be dishonored and replaced with a new one. 2. He or she must be able to traverse a twenty mile agility course in Tralgatar within one day. The candidate must have no external aid during the trek. 3. He or she must be able to defeat the exam proctor in hand-to-hand combat duel. If the exam proctor is killed, the candidate shall suffer a penalty 4. He or she must be able to pilot the Dragon Cruiser skillfully and with great dexterity, determined by the exam proctor. The exam proctor must also follow some specific rules which include: 1. He or she must not be part of the direct bloodline of the Royal Family. 2. He or she must take a vow of non-bias which is as follows:'' "I, your name, solemnly swear that I am not directly related to the candidate's bloodline and that I score him or her by worthiness and nothing else."'' Section 2: The roles of the people In order to keep to our traditional culture, the caste system shall remain in place albeit with many significant changes. The caste system shall denote a skillset and an individual may change castes as he or she pleases. The castes are as follows: Royals: Royals are the individuals who make decisions for the people. The monarch, specifically, is responsible for traversing the galaxy to meet new people. Workers: Workers shall be the mainstream population who gather resources and process raw materials. Artisans: Artisans shall create works of art and provide entertainment to others after a long day's of work. Peacekeepers: Peacekeepers shall defend our nation from those who willingly violate the Commandments. Philosophers: Philosophers shall interpret the meaning of Kray's will throughout the course of time to advise the royals on managing the kingdom.﻿ Scientists: Scientists shall discover new technologies to better the people. It is also their duty to understand the universe from a scientific perspective. In order to represent all castes equally, a Dhragolon Council shall serve as an adivsory body to the monarch. The Dhragolon Council shall be split into three branches. Council of Ucharpli: A Council of Ucharpli shall serve as a direct advisory body to the king. It shall consist of six members, one for each caste to make sure all castes have a voice. Council of Colonists: The Council of Colonists shall consist of one member per Dhragolon colony. Each colony shall be led by a governor who is responsible for keeping order on that specific colony. Branch of Order and Balance: The Branch of Order and Balance shall consist of three philosophers. It is their duty to make sure one governing body does not have power over the other and to make sure the monarch is not corrupt. It is also their duty to declare a race tainted when required. Section 3: Military All members of the peacekeepers are split into two main divisions: Churszath and Alda'Kapura. Churszath shall be the might of Kray on land while Alda'Kapura shall watch the skies. In the event of war, citizens of the Federal Monarchy may be drafted if there is a shortage of peacekeepers. To be eligible for drafting a citizen must be the following: 1. He or she must have at least completed Basic School or must be at least age 70. (Males will have priority over females as the latter is rare in our population.) 2. He or she must be in relatively good physical shape with no injuries that would impair movement. (Those with non-vestigial wings will be chosen as priority.) 3. He or she must abide by the Commandments. Guaranteed Rights The following are considered natural rights to a Dhragolon. These are in place to prevent us from returning to the dark days of the late Altusian Dynasty. 1. No Dhragolon shall be forced into unwilling labor or slavery. 2. No Dhragolon shall be confined to one caste unwillingly. 3. Anyone accused of breaking the Commandments or violating the Consitution shall be considered innocent until proven guilty. 4. A Dhragolon may freely practice a religion so long that it does not conflict with the beliefs of Jamzezism or with his or her duties. 5. No Dhragolon shall receive preferential treatment nor suffer discrimination because of ethnicity. 6. No Dhragolon shall be silenced unless their voice is highly slanderous to others or is highly disruptive to the well-being of the community. Government Rights In response to the people, the government has rights of its own. 1. The government may change the Constitution in response to new situations. 2. The government is free to encourage the practice of Jamzezism and reject potentially dangerous religions. more to come... Category:Dhragolon